The Heir of the Dark Lord
by hermioneissocool
Summary: The dark lord had plans for ginny weasly, can she ascape them before it is to late....Please Review
1. Default Chapter

**__**

The Dark Lord's Heir 

[**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this story, all the characters and settings belong to the Author of the Harry Potter books, whom is J.K Rowling, this is the Disclaimer for the whole story, not just the first chapter]

****

[EDITORS NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW, IT DOES MEAN, A LOT TO ME.]

It was cold evening when a group of black cloaked Deatheaters met. The did not know why the were having a meeting right after they had one the day before, there were many murmurs in the group. 

"I do wonder why the great lord has called upon us once again this week," one particular Deatheater spoke.

"SILENCE" Said the voice of the dark lord.

" I have gathered you all here today for many reasons, first reason is that now i have been reborn I have quite a few, things needed done, first i need Lucius Malfoy to hunt down Igor Karcolof, and Vincent Goyle, you must haunt down Severus Snape. Both must dearly pay, and ask to be forgiven , or the will be tortured to very painful deaths, or maybe even worst, when we get the Dementors on our side.", the Dark lord Voldemort told them, then insanely who broke up into Crackling laughter.

"Yes your great lord" Boom the voices of Lucius and Vincent., as they bowed to him.

"Also as it has come to my attention that, i do need a partner to help me with me be superior, one that can make a heir of me, a heir of slazer slytherin, i need you to find a very powerful person, a person believe it once i wanted to kill, i need you to find, a child born after six, **_the seventh shall hold a power so intense that it can't be explained, _**he quoted.

All knew whom he was speaking of, all knew that it was someone who hated them as much as they hated her, yet all knew she was an importance, yet so close to the one who caused the downfall of their great lord.

"Your great lord are you sure that is a great idea", said a disturbed Lucius Malfoy, 'After all you had once told me to kill one if ever born, so, long ago."

"Then we are all lucky that you are a failure, Lucius." The dark lord told him.

"I am sorry you greatness i did not mean to contradict you in any way, i can fetch her if you really want me to." Lucius Apologized.

"She shall not be fetch until after the child is conceived, you must give her a potion, in order for her to be with child, mind you this potion is highly illegal and if you are caught with it you will azcabam." The Dark lord told him.

"Yes sire, i know, and you had nothing to do with..." Lucius spoke.

"Yes you have learned well, yet you are still a failure," and with that he put a very painful hex on Lucius Malfoy, to make sure he will in fact complete and not fail the mission that he had just received.

Harry Potter at that very moment was day dreaming the very thing while doing his potions homework, for the summer. Suddenly his scar hurt in a dark pain right after day dreaming that, then he new it was not just a ordinary vision. He had enough Voldemort visions to know that this really did happened. He remembered something about a certain Severus Snape going to be tortured. Then he remembered something about the seventh child having to conceive Voldemort Heir through a potion. Something about her being powerful, powerful enough to mother a child of the dark lord. Then he knew. He knew the seventh child was Ginny Weasly.

It made perfect sense not only because Ginny was the seventh child, but Lucius Malfoy had in fact at one time, try to kill her., three years ago in the chamber of secrets. Everybody thought that she was just randomly picked, yet maybe it was planed, Harry could not know weather to trust that his dream was true or not. 

So he once again decided to write Sirus and ask him what he thought of the particular dream, and then his scar hurting. Was it Da- sha-Vu, thought Harry. no it could not be because last summer he dreamed of something else, he did not know what else, but he knew they were not the same. There was something else he knew to, if his dream was in fact true then Ginny Weasly was in fact in great danger.


	2. Confused may be confusing

** On September First, Ginny and Her brothers went back to school. The twins seem to be very happy by the fact that this would be their last year. After this year they planed to open a joke shop with the money Harry gave them to open it. 

She had know idea that in a very few short weeks, Lucius was going to get his Dear son, Draco, to put her in the plot of his newest and evil plan. If only she new the power she held.

She was suspicious of something however, she happened to know that Harry gave her the most confusing stare, all through the ride on the Hogwarts Express. It wasn't a like of like, that is for sure, but it was a look, that made it obvious that he knew something that she didn't know. Of course he did know a lot of things that she did not know, but this was different..... This was more directed about her, some how she knew it.

"Harry, what is wrong?" Asked Ginny.

" Ginny this is going to sound ridicules................ but i think that three years ago, Lucius Malfoy wanted to kill you. He did not really care about muggle born or me. And i think that you might be in danger, i can't really explain what, but just watch yourself , okay?", Harry Told Her.

That had defiantly confused Ginny even more. She honestly did not know what to think. She had almost thought Harry might like her, but then when he told her that, he really confused her.


	3. Draco and Ginnny

** Draco looked at Ginny, he was supposed to slip some sort of potion into her juice next week, so he figured he my as well start to get to know her now. But given the fact that his dad tried to kill her, they were not exactly on speaking terms.

"Hello dear Ginny Weasly."

"What do you want Draco."

Suddenly he thought that she looked so... what was the word, Beautiful.

"You"

"Pardon me"

"You heard me"

It was right then, when they both realized they liked each other, it was kind of like Romeo and Juliet, their family's hated each other, but for that moment they set aside there differences and kissed. Then well kind of made out............................. (sorry but i had to have a Ginny and Draco part.)


	4. What should he do?

Ginny and Draco begin seeing each other through they both kept it a secret. Tom however still had his own plans fro Ginny, and poor Draco was supposed to be part of it. Draco however planed to refuse to give Ginny the potion till the Christmas break. That gave him a while to change his feeling for Ginny, but somehow he just couldn't. Truth be told he always did find Ginny a bit cute, but in order to keep his reputation up, he kept it a secret. Yet somehow he new he would have to reveal this to his dad, yet how, and what would his dad say.


	5. EDITORS NOTE

[editors note: GW/DM are well... active]


	6. wITH cHILD

Ginny had just found out that she was with child, she did not know what to tell Draco. She was so scared she knew that six brothers, one angry father, and a very ticked of witch, would be beating up Draco's finally just decided to come out and say it to him.

"Draco i am with child, with baby Malfoy."

"YOUR WHAT"

"You heard me"

"OMG GINNY MY DAD IS GOING TO KILL ME THEN MY MOM IS GOING TO BARRIE ME"

"I have to go"

It was six days till Christmas break , Draco did not know what to do.........


End file.
